


Help

by Mibani



Series: X-614 [1]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: AU, Angst, Autism Spectrum, FTM, Family, Gen, Gender Issues, Identity Issues, Multi, Other, Piercings, Science Fiction, Surreal, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:38:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4718036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mibani/pseuds/Mibani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His name is Morty, but no one really uses that name. His deadname is all he ever hears. Pronouns are a chore to people who don't understand, so usually, he finds ways to forget. </p><p>They call him "special", but the only thing that's "special" about him would be the way he tries to avoid it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We Crawl

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how well this will go over, honestly. This is my own universe, X-614, in which some things are a little... Different. Morty is 16, and Rick is a little different. Let me know if you like this? For now it's short, because, well, I don't know if I'll be continuing this for long, so I need to get the ball rolling a little bit at a time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all starts with crawling. The walking can come later.

"Summer, Melody! C-Come downstairs!"

Morty sighed, pushing the cherry of his cigarette into the metal tray he was flicking ashes into. He just wanted to put it out, not to crush the remaining half of the sweet escape, however, he didn't really have time to be careful in his rush to get out of bed- when his mother wanted him downstairs, she meant now.

The young boy set his laptop off to the side and slipped his binder on, fastening it to the farthest set of hooks as to not hurt himself. He casually pushed his breasts into place while he hunted for his discarded shirt, which was hiding under his blanket. He threw it on and made his way out of his room at a rather slow pace, not bothering to rush anymore-- now that he was presentable.

"Melody, _please_ , come here!"

Morty sighed as he descended, following the sound of voices into the kitchen. He assumed it was an impromptu family meeting about his "problems", which never end well. The teen casually took a spot at the end of the table, taking in the situation at hand with careful eyes.

"M-Melody, this is your... This is your grandfather, Rick." Beth choked out, tears pricking at her already red eyes. The man in question wasn't very overwhelming at first glance, but after a few seconds of picking out details, Morty noticed the scars and marks from piercings long discarded, greatly overshadowed by the look of genuine joy painted on his pained face. He looked like a man who's lived a full life, and Morty really appreciated that.

"Oh, hey." The boy shot absentmindedly, too busy taking in every move the older man made. Rick made him uneasy, and he wanted to make sure that he wasn't in any danger speaking to him. The expression on Rick's face changed when he made eye contact with Morty for the first time, it changed from uninhibited joy to some twisted form of empathy, it made the boy believe that his thoughts were being heard.

"Melody, huh? You don't particularly look like a Melody to me." Rick stated casually- the open ended question about Morty's name lingered in the room for a moment, creating a silence that remained unbroken for a brief moment. Beth awkwardly looked towards her father, offering a smile that would hopefully pull him from the topic and back into their catching up.

"It's Morty." The teen spat, apathetic to his parent's panic at the mention of his preferred visage. Rick hummed in reply, and pushed the topic back to Beth, asking her a few questions about how the family has been doing and other frivolous things.

Morty sat among the family while they casually spoke for about twenty minutes before he found himself too uncomfortable. He stood up calmly, tapping Summer on the shoulder as he passed on his way to the kitchen. Summer knew what it meant, and followed him wordlessly into the other room while the adults continued babbling.

"Summer, I'm uncomfortable." He opened with, crossing his arms as a way of using his body to assist him in expressing his discomfort. His sister came a bit closer, throwing an arm around his shoulders with a long sigh.

"I'm not going to lie, Mort, I am too. How about we spring to go pick up dinner and I get you a pack of cigarettes?" Summer suggested. Morty considered it for a moment, remembering his last smoke being broken in two in his rush to get dressed.

"Yeah, I guess that sounds okay... Pizza?"

"Only if they're chill with it."


	2. Timeless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silence can be the best answer, but only time can tell you how long the silence can last.

Morty took a slice of cheese pizza and his new pack of cigarettes up to his room. He pushed his laptop open once again and continued to watch an episode of some weird cartoon he'd found a few days ago. He took a bite out of the oily triangle as he opened the box of tobacco sticks, chewing away while he hunted for his yellow lighter. His parents didn't ever come into his room, no, they were too concerned with their own petty squabbles about who he was and what he was going to end up being.

He pulled out a smoke, and took only a second to light it- deeply inhaling the cherry infused spicy tobacco of his cigarillos. The taste alone was calming, and within moments he was riding a calm high caused by his low tolerance to the smoke. He never craved it like people claim that they do, it was always something he did by choice when he just didn't want to think anymore- which was often.

The teen zoned out casually while taking occasional drags off of his crutch, watching the show he put on with some interest. He never really ate his pizza- he wasn't really hungry to begin with. Morty remained in his own little world for about an hour or so, dancing through episodes of the mindless cartoon he'd grown somewhat attached to while completely tuning out the noise downstairs.

About three minutes into his second cigarette of the night, his door flew open. He was incredibly startled by the invasion of his room, and was very suddenly thankful for the fact he had completely forgotten to take his binder off. However, his parents had no idea he smoked, and at this moment he realized he was _completely_ fucked.

"What's up Morty?" Rick's hoarse voice spoke as he stepped within the boy's room. He had the mind to close the door behind him when he identified that his grandson was smoking. "You smoke? Hm, I di-didn't take you for the type."

"F-Fuck... Grandpa? You're not going to go telling mom about this are you?" Morty spoke softly before taking another long drag off of his cigarette and putting it out. Rick strode over and took a seat on the foot of the teenager's bed, shaking his head.

"Nah, it already seems like you've got your hands full of bullshit, I don't want to g-I'm not gunna put you in eve- I'm not going to rat you out Morty." Rick stumbled over his words, pulling a flask from his lab coat and taking a long sip from the metalic case. The boy just watched as he downed the contents, curious. "And youUERP shouldn't call me just grandpa, it's weird."

Morty nodded, closing his laptop with a little huff. He scooted to the edge of the bed to sit parallel to his grandfather-- no, Rick. The teen examined the hands that held the silvery flask tight, they were calloused and old, they looked the way he felt right now.

"Why'd you c-come up here, R-Rick? Shouldn't you be re-reconnecting with your daughter or s-something?" Morty struggled to get the words out, as he was simply scared of his elder. New people were always difficult for him, especially family.

"Psh, I mean, they're watching a stupid movie. I-I-I thought I'd use it as a chance to come get some shit stra-AAUGH-ait with you, Morty." Rick's face turned dark with the statement- however, he still paused to take a swig from his flask, drool lightly falling down his lips. "D-D-Do you like science Morty?"

"Science? I-I don't know Rick, I'm... I-I think it's pretty interesting, yeah, but..." The two locked eyes for a short moment, irises silently speaking words that the mouth couldn't ever. In that moment, Morty felt intense fear, like nothing he'd ever had to deal with before. It was a low rising panic that told him that something horrifying was about to happen...

Rick took hold of Morty's wrist, pulling him up harshly. Morty obliged, stumbling when his feet made contact with the plush carpet of his room. The old man muttered something about him grabbing his smokes, which he did, and the younger was dragged out of his room. The two traveled about the house, walking passed the family in the living room and into the garage.

Morty had only been in there once or twice to do laundry, but it was completely different from then. There were boxes piled high, many with chicken scratch notes on them in sharpie, and others unmarked. Rick dropped the boy's wrist and began taking down the tower of boxes, hunting for something in particular. He rummaged and prodded through at least three boxes before cursing and giving up on himself- checking inside his lab coat instead.

"Aha! Here it is. Okay, no-OAAUGH-ow, Morty, have you ever wanted to see the stars?" The man asked with a grin. Morty was beginning to get a little sick of how Rick belched every other sentence, and honestly found it a little gross- oh whatever. He took a minute and thought about it; ever since he was a very small child, he's wanted to see space. It was never a passion that was enough for him to consider being an astronaut or anything crazy like that, no, but he had always loved the colors and visions of the sky.

"W-Well yeah, b-but what does that have to do with-" Morty's thoughts were cut off by the sound of slime slapping against the garage wall, and a large green vortex appeared in it's place. The teen looked at the object with some interest, feeling like he was being thrusted into some low budget sci-fi special.

"Come on, Morty. I-I-I've got something to-BLEUGH-to-to... Get in, Morty." The elderly scientist urged as he himself stepped into the portal. Morty hesitated for just a moment, but decided in a moment that he's lived a full life at this point, and wouldn't mind dying if something went awry. With a deep breath, the teen pushed his body forward, and walked into the green membrane.

When he arrived on the other side, he was greeted by a small room with a dome roof- said dome was open to the space around it. Morty stood for a brief moment, completely absorbed in the sight of the vividly colored  nebuli  and distant stars. The mix of hues and lights were borderline intoxicating for the boy- all he could do is look at the beauty of the universe around him.

"S-So what do you think, k-kinda cool huh Morty?" Rick's gravely voice echoed throughout the enclosed space. He burped again, then took a seat on the plain white floor- tapping a spot next to him for Morty. The boy was almost too absorbed in the view to notice the sound, but snapped out of his trance long enough to sit next to his grandfather. "Y-Yeah, I was living here before I-... Before I started thinking about moving in with you guys."

"Th-This is amazing Rick... Why would you ever want to leave this?" The teen muttered, carefully watching as a comet passed by in the distance. Rick sighed, sipping from his flask once again, yet otherwise remaining silent. Morty tore his eyes from the ceiling for a moment to look at his elder, managing to catch what seemed like a tear pricking at the old man's left eye.

"I guess it just..." Rick paused, catching his grandson's gaze. They shared another moment of eye contact that spoke volumes- from what Morty could make out, it was... loneliness. Pure longing to be with someone who didn't want to kill him for who he was, and would never turn him away for just being an asshole. Someone he could burden with his problems without feeling like an actual burden... Family.

The two turned away, thinking about what they've just absorbed

"Hey, Morty, are you on testosterone yet?" Rick's hoarse voice echoes out against the enclosed dome- the question hits Morty hard. The boy hesitates for just a moment, wondering if he can even really trust his newly found elder with the information. He thinks on it briefly, and decides that life's too short to keep secrets, and just blurts out a mournful no. His grandfather nods, and takes another sip from his flask.

"He-Hey... Rick? What do you even have in there?" Morty softly questions, head turned back to the wonderful sights above him. Rick holds up his metalic container and sloshes the liquid around a little to gesture for conformation, which is just caught out of the corner of the teen's eye. "Yeah, your flask. What's in it?"

"Well, I haven't made a r-real b-UERP-ooze run in a while, so it's just a little scotch." The answer is cut and dry. The boy nods, and casually considers asking for a sip- as he's raided his mother's wine cabinet once or twice with Summer, but never really enjoyed the taste like she did. "Why, d-did you wa-UERP-nt some?"

Morty took his gaze from the infinite space above him once more, this time making intentional eye contact with Rick. It didn't seem like some cruel joke, but  then again, he's seen more sincere people turn into harpies in the blink of an eye... in fact, that's how he was outed. He ran the idea through his thoughts one last time, deciding on going with a fuck it mentality for the rest of the night.

"Sure, pass it over." Morty spoke with newfound confidence, something that came very easily to him when he didn't care about anything but the current experience. Rick gave the flask to the boy with zero hesitation, which was only borderline unexpected at this point.

The teen took the container and brought it to his nose, inhaling the scent of sharp alcohol and smooth afterthought of spice; in his opinion, it was more tasteful than wine. He shifted a little and brought the drink to his lips, remembering the advice that Summer had given him once about how to drink it without hurting himself, he took a deep breath and downed a shot without thinking about it, exhaling harshly as the sting of alcohol clung to his throat and warmly fell down.  Without thinking about it too hard, he repeated the steps, taking a larger shot this time before handing the silvery bottle back to Rick.

Rick looked at Morty with some kind of pride, borderline impressed with the boy. A small smile crept onto the old man's lips as he watched his next-of-kin cooly recollect himself after the double shot of his old favorite. It was... Comforting? He thought that any kids brought up by Jerry would be spineless- weak.  Normal .  Just the  word  normal put a bad taste in Rick's mouth.

"Morty, you g-grabbed your ci-UERP-igarettes before we took off, right?" The old man inquired, capping his nearly empty flask and putting it back into his coat. Morty simply took the box out of his pocket, and offered one of the fragrant cigarillos to his grandfather. Rick took one, of course.

The two sat under the stars for nearly an hour more, smoking a couple cigarettes and sharing basic pieces of information, such as how long Morty had been out (two years) and what Rick had been up to for all of these years (dumb science stuff). Time seemed completely trivial to them at this point, which is how Morty would have rather it stayed forever...

But as he knows, all good things must come to an end.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the encouragement. At first I didn't think this whole thing would fly at all... That it would be dumb and no one would want to read it... But all of this Kudos is super awesome and I love all of you. So, again, thank you. 
> 
> Also, if you want to see something, let me know, this baby has a lot of work left before the first arc.


	3. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is a roller coaster, and sometimes it's a confusing one. When confused, you can panic very easily.

Morty stumbled through the green membrane, back out into the garage. Him and Rick were casually chatting about gender and humanity's closed minded ideals on the topic while passing a bottle of whiskey back and forth. By this point in the night, the teen was wasted, and Rick was barely feeling the effects of the drink, however, the atmosphere was enough for him to slip into a comfortable placebo drunk.

"Y-You know, Rick? Y-Y-You really g-get it. I mean, you're an o-old man, so I didn't r-really take you for the type to g-g-... understand dumb g-gender bullshit." Morty gently slurs out, passing the bottle of unmarked whiskey back to his grandfather, who takes a long swig of the dark liquid. The teen's mind was swimming in a horrible mixture of his emotions and initial thoughts- and with his inhibitors as down as they were, everything that came from his lips was unmoderated. It was all straight off of his mind, no time for him to process what he was saying.

"Look, M-Mo-UERP-orty, th-th-there's a couple things you don't quite know about your grandpa." Rick's voice was raspier than usual, probably stripped by the combination of alcohol and smoke. He put the bottle that had lingered in his hands down on the garage counter that had already become half-workspace, and turned back to his grandson, slipping off his labcoat.

"W-W-Wha... What are you doing R-Rick?" The boy asked quietly, watching closely as the old man pulled his shirt up to a little below his nipples. Morty was simply confused for a moment, before allowing his eyes to focus on Rick's body in the dim lighting- what he managed to see, however, caused him to sputter and panic in his shock.

Rick's body was lined with scars, which was almost expected from a man who could tell stories about how the interdimensional government kept him tied to a wall for three days, but there was a set of scars that really sent the ideal home for Morty. Two barely-there marks right along the bottom of his shirt.

"W-Wait, Rick... You-You're...?" The question fell flat as the elder man nodded, putting his shirt back down. The teen's eyes began to water, as he waddled over to Rick for a hug. The old man opened up his arms for the boy, and they shared a brief moment of connection... understanding.

"That's only the tip of the i-UERP-iceburg, Morty."

The two came apart after the hug, looking at each other with a newfound respect. Morty let out a long yawn, and decided in that moment to head upstairs for the night. He said his goodnights and stumbled up the steps to his room, feeling rather glad that his parents were already in bed. Once he had found his way to bed, he took enough care to remove his binder and pants, leaving himself with a pair of loose boxers and his usual yellow shirt.

He doesn't remember even laying down, but he sure as hell remembers waking up.

The sun was way too bright, and his family was being way too loud. Morty opened his eyes just a crack to check his bedside clock, which read 8:19 in their big bold red letters. In that moment, he just wanted to roll over and sleep for another lifetime, but he knew that his father would come up any moment to see if he was doing okay. So, he threw himself over the edge of the bed, sitting up once his feet touched the carpet.

He begrudgingly dressed and practically crawled to the bathroom, splashing water on his face and rubbing sleep from his eyes. After about twenty minutes of doing almost everything he could think of to wake himself up, he gave up and groggily trudged down the steps and into the dining room.

He was greeted into the room by his mother, who simply said good morning; the rest of the table simply hummed, as they were dealing with mouthfuls of food. Morty took his spot between his grandfather and sister, grabbing only eggs and hashbrowns.

"So, how did you sleep, sweetie?" Beth's voice came out softly against the harsh clanking of forks against plates, it would have been very welcoming to Morty had it not seemed forced. He half looked at her, and faked a smile.

"I didn't really get much sleep last night... I guess my dreams were just too loud or something." The teen forced out, faking a laugh to cover for his sudden headache. Rick glanced over at the boy, shooting him an all knowing smile between bites off his pancakes- Summer slowly absorbed the situation, understanding the little gestures between the two as some well kept secret.

"Well... If you want to take a nap or something, M-..." Beth stopped herself, looking at Rick for a moment with an almost pained expression. "...Sweetie, you're welcome to. I don't need you to do anything today."

Morty snapped out of his half-awake daze, shocked for the second time in the last 7 hours. His mother was always so hell bent on making him aware of his deadname, and now she seemed hesitantly okay with not using it? Did Rick talk to her?

"Rick, c-can we talk for a second?"

The old man let out a harsh sigh and pushed himself from the table, excusing himself with a wave of the hand. Morty sharply stood and followed the man to the garage with somewhat panic. Rick led the charge silently, unlocking and opening the door to his now somewhat organized workspace. Where there had been nothing but boxes before, there was a shelf that contained most of the still unopened cardboard crates.

“What’s up Mo-UERP-orty?” Rick inquires, voice dipping into a rather gentle tone. Morty cringes at the burp, but appreciates the caring intonation- especially in his moment of irrational panic. He shuffles back to the door, shutting it softly before letting out a rather unsure sigh.

“D-D-Did you talk to my mom? A-A-A-About… A-About me…?” The boy stutters, question heavy with frantic thought and anxiety. Rick lets out a soft chuckle, folding his arms and leaning against the washing machine.

“Of course I did. Y-You expect me to let you feel like shit?” The elder spits, all softness gone. Morty takes another deep breath, trying to free himself from his incoherent emotional state. Rick’s eyes lock with his, and he finds himself struggling with the concept of inhaling for just a brief moment. 

“...H-How did she…? Wh-What did you…?” Morty chokes out as he suddenly begins to sob. He can’t understand why he feels the need to do so, but it rips through his whole body like vomit, tearing at his insides as he tries to fight away the tears. His grandfather is concerned, and rushes from his relaxed position against one of the few appliances in the room that aren’t his. Rick wraps his arms around Morty and pulls him into a very loose hug, allowing the boy to escape if he desires.

“I-I-I just talked to her… I-I just made her more aware of wh-what it’s like. I-I didn’t just… I didn’t just come out and bitch at her, Morty. I-I just wanted her to understand. I just tried to make her… I wanted her to treat you right, Morty.” The man expressed, voice once more taking on a gentle inflection. Morty continued to lightly cry, clinging to Rick’s lab coat as he did so.

“H-How could you just… Wh-Why-... D-Did she-... Was she more o-okay with it, R-Rick…?” Morty spoke between quiet sobs, nearing the end of his uncontrollable bout of anxiety. He let out only a few more sniffles before the tears dissipated, leaving him drained and uncomfortable, despite the day only just beginning.

“Yes, Morty. She was… She’s coming at it with a more open mind. J-Jerry on the other hand, I don’t know… B-But I’m sure he’ll come around, okay, Morty?” Rick spoke slowly, holding the boy somewhat closer than before in an attempt to comfort him at the very end of his attack. Morty nodded his head in reply, pulling away from his grandfather with a very faint smile. The two stood together in silence for a few seconds, before the elder turned to the door and held it open for the other.

Morty let out a light chuckle as he rubbed his red eyes. He took Rick’s silent invitation back out to the dining room, walking back with some newfound confidence. He took his seat once more, and glanced at Summer, who caught his gaze with a genuine smile. The family continued breakfast with a small sense of community, which was rather unfamiliar to them- but not awkward or unwelcomed. 

Morty thought long and hard about Rick’s sudden and strong appearance in his life while nibbling on some eggs and toast, never had he been so unsure of how a person would respond in any given situation. Normally, he can read people-- almost like books… But Rick was… Different. The thought was both unnerving and comforting to the boy, someone who he could be genuinely surprised by…

“Hey, Morty, I’m going to head upstairs and play some video games, you wanna join?” Summer’s warm voice echoed in the dining room, which had lost the company of Jerry and Beth since Morty’s reprieve had started. The boy glanced down at his half eaten hash browns and smiled, picking up the dish and taking it into the kitchen to dispose of the untouched food. Video games was the two’s code word for smoking weed, and it had been for a few months now. Sometimes they would actually end up playing something stupid, but more likely than not they’d just ride out the high with some music and catching up.

Morty paused as he returned to the dining room, watching Rick fiddle with a gadget while he finished his pancakes-- it set something off in the kid’s brain. He hesitated for a while longer, without realizing he was staring until Rick’s sharp eyes caught him, punctuated by a grunt of acknowledgment.

“H-H-Hey Rick… D-D-Do… Do you want to join us?” The boy asked with a stutter, looking away from his grandfather as abruptly as he started. Rick raised an eyebrow, watching the faces of the two teens as he contemplated an answer. Summer’s face was that of shock and confusion, wondering why Morty would even consider trusting the old man that showed up all of 16 hours ago.

Rick simply shook his head and muttered something akin to ‘I’m too busy’- Morty didn’t really stick around after the denial. The two teenagers rushed upstairs, closing and locking Summer’s bedroom door behind them as they entered the brightly colored room. There were posters and notes scribbled on pieces of paper pinned to the wall, and various books and trinkets on the shelves… The whole room screamed Summer in many ways.

Summer opened the third drawer of her nighstand, fishing from it a bag of cannabis and beautiful hand blown pipe she had gotten from a friend of hers in Junior year. The fuchsia glass on the tip faded into a royal purple at the bowl, creating a very elegant color gradient that Morty had always loved. She took a seat on her bed, loading the pipe with delicate hands while she made a few gentle glances at Morty.

“So… Where did you and grandpa go last night?” The redhead inquired, upping the volume standards from the soft rustling of leaves and the motion of a plastic bag to that of speech. Again, she startled Morty, who was watching her careful fingers from across the bed. The boy took a seat next to her and laid back, relaxing on her pink comforter.

“Oh-... H-He…” Morty stopped, Summer was usually very open minded, yes, but what would she think about this claim? He pushed the thought aside, “...We went into space. H-He took me to this little dome that had… You could see all kinds of things from it, Summer… I-It was so pretty…”

The girl stopped her work, closing the plastic bag and dropping it into her open drawer while casually hunting for a lighter. Morty shuffled a bit, leaning back up on his elbows to watch her move. It always made him uncomfortable when he heard motion but couldn’t see it for himself, which was a little quirk that he hated about himself. Summer eventually discovered her red bic lighter and sighed softly, silently offering Morty the greens.

He took the pipe from her with one smooth motion, jerking into a sitting position as he did so. He flicked the lighter, relishing in the click that it made, then pushed the flame to the mouth of the pipe, inhaling deeply. He took his time as he enjoyed the hit, taking in smoke slowly as to not cough the whole thing back up- before he decided he was done, he double checked the bowl for a cherry, which was surprisingly alive considering his painfully slow breath. He passed the glass pipe back to Summer, holding up his hand to signal that it was still lit.

Summer’s hit was equally as slow and indulgent, however, it didn’t remain that way for long as she realized she completely spaced opening up the window- and that Morty was still holding in his smoke to avoid letting it out into the open air. She panicked, and jolted up, throwing open the window as she cleared the smoke from her pipe- Morty let out a very harsh and desperate breath, taking in clean air with a furry of coughs and sputters. 

The two went back and forth for about ten minutes before they were done with the bowl, and because they were already too in the thick of it, they decided it would be a good idea to smoke another… 

In Summer’s defense, it was Morty’s idea.

“Sooo… You’re telling me that grandpa Rick is… Like… He’s a super genius? And he’s trans?” The redhead’s slow voice repeated for the third time, which caused Morty to laugh quite loudly.

“Yes, Summer. Y-You… You’re really high, Summer.” Morty stated, voice littered with giggles and playfulness that wasn’t lost on the girl, she lightly slapped his shoulder in response, which elicited more giggles from the duo. 

“Y-You’re high too, Morty, who the fuck do you think you’re fooling?” Rick’s hoarse voice boomed in from the doorway, causing the two teens to shoot up in concern. Summer threw her pipe into the open drawer of her nightstand in complete panic, shutting it with a loud slam. Morty on the other hand just stared at Rick, eyes red not only with his overwhelming high, but now with tears as well.

...Fuck.


End file.
